


A Horrible Nightmare

by AquaBurst07



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fever Dreams, Fix-It, Not Beta Read, Pretending that s8 never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaBurst07/pseuds/AquaBurst07
Summary: Allura wakes up from a nightmare where she sacrificed herself to save all realities, but Lance is quick to comfort her.(Or season 8 was all Allura's fever dream and Lance comforts her.)





	A Horrible Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I joked around on Twitter awhile ago that I headcanoned that the whole season was Allura’s nightmare while she was in the hospital after s7. And since the last season made about as much sense as a fever dream, I made this quick drabble. Enjoy!

Hundreds of flowers blew in the breeze around her statue. Not just a statue. But a memorial statue. Lance, who had blue markings on his cheeks, sat on the foot of it, tears in his eyes as he fixed the flowers around it.

Allura screamed out his name, but got no response. She tried again. Still no response. 

It was no use. There was nothing she could do. All she could do was watch, now that she sacrificed her life. 

With a kick of her foot, her eyes snapped open. She sat up, soreness permeating her body that was wrapped in bandages. Bright lights illuminated the infirmary as a monitor beeped beside her and the smell of antiseptic that permeated the air.

“Woah,” a familiar voice said. “Allura? Are you okay?" 

She turned. Lance, who was wearing his Garrisons uniform, walked towards her bedside. She searched his face, and, thankfully, no Altean Markings. 

“Lance!” Allura beamed.

Allura pounced on Lance and threw her arms around him, locking him in an embrace. He returned the contact. She buried her face into Lance’s shoulder, grasping him tightly. 

Tears streamed down her face, squeezing him tightly. She never wanted to let go. He was real. That’s all that mattered.

“Sorry,” Allura said, cheeks heating up and pulling away. She wiped the tears from her eyes. “Getting this worked over a dream like a child is rather silly of me.” 

“No, it isn’t. It must’ve been one hell of a dream to make you react like that. What happened in it?” 

“I...Honerva was destroying realities, and in order to stop her, I let a rift creature into myself. And I...And I…I sacrificed myself to save the universe and died. Worst of all, no one did a thing to stop me.” 

His eyes widened, flinching. “No kidding.” 

Allura wrung her hands. 

“Say. Remember how I said that you were the heart of Voltron?” Lance asked, and Allura nodded. "I still mean that. You're the heart of the team. We need you. If we're ever in a situation where we need to make a sacrifice for the sake of the universe, we’re going down swinging together. I promise.” 

Lance’s eyes bore into her own. Allura could tell that he meant every word of it. She was the heart of the team. Losing her would rip the team apart and they would never allow that to happen. Ever.

The sides of her lips tugged up, hugging him. “Thank you, Lance.” 

He returned her smile. “No problem.”


End file.
